


not all that glitters

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not all that glitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonisland/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Way That Out of Hell Leads Up to Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231435) by [nonisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonisland/pseuds/nonisland). 



'Aisha is sorting through paperwork, minding her own bedamned business, when the black smoke jumps her. Suddenly 'Aisha has no control, no way of moving her own legs or head or even little finger, and she is walking, being walked, to the _morgue_ of all places. She is being stripped down. She is screaming, but whatever the black smoke is, it isn't listening.

She is being locked in a closet, and the black smoke leaves her. It is such a _relief_ to be able to move her own body again, to scream and hear herself with her ears; she screams and she keeps screaming until someone comes.

Josiah finds her first. 'Aisha covers her face and cries until Esmée brings her a hospital gown.

Esmée listens patiently to 'Aisha's story, which is borne out by the facts of 'Aisha's clothes being missing and the closet locking on the outside, but nobody else cares. Or worse, they think 'Aisha is attention-seeking, or losing her mind. Josiah in particular leers every time he sees her.

'Aisha makes up her mind that, as long as she can still move her little finger, she can do anything. Including reporting a superior for sexual harassment.


End file.
